


Surprise!

by bagma



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagma/pseuds/bagma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's way to enliven their reunion takes Sean unawares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Whenever they met again after a long separation, their first time was always the same: rushed, frantic, amazingly hot and more than a little frustrating sometimes. 

They'd fall into each other's arms, mouths locked as though they no longer needed to breathe, hips rocking, hands groping and tearing at fabric, desperate for the contact of naked skin on naked skin. They'd seldom reach the bed, and sometimes they wouldn't even manage to get rid of their clothes before pent-up passion overwhelmed them. Sean wouldn't have thought it was possible for a composed man in his late thirties such as himself to come in his pants just from rubbing his fabric-covered crotch against another fabric-covered crotch, but Elijah seemed to revive Sean's inner teenager, horniness and instant recovery included. Not that he was complaining, but still, the way Elijah annihilated Sean's inhibitions just by smiling at him was a little unsettling. What if he couldn't rebuild them and was condemned to spend the rest of his days wandering around, lost in a perpetual sexual daze? He was madly in love with Elijah, but he didn't think he was ready for that. Yet. At least not before he retired.

This time was no exception. Sean pressed Elijah against the wall as soon as the door closed and crushed him to his chest, nose buried in Elijah's hair, drinking him in. But instead of returning the hug, Elijah let out a small protesting noise and started squirming in a definitively non-sexual manner, muttering something that sounded, unbelievably, like Wait a minute!. Elijah's lean torso felt weirdly angular against Sean's chest, and it took him a few seconds to realize that Elijah hadn't managed to get rid of his bag before Sean took him in his arms and that the thing was pinned between them, along with Elijah's hands. Sean loosened his embrace with a sheepish grin and Elijah hastened to put the offending accessory on the floor, giggling and shaking his head in mock reprimand. 

That done, Elijah wrapped his arms around Sean's neck and plastered himself against him with renewed determination. His body felt incredibly good under Sean's eager hands, warm and lithe, and his mouth opened in welcome under Sean's lips and tongue, the familiar taste -cloves, coffee and a hint of peppermint- making Sean's heart swell and heightening his desire. Sean's hands slid down Elijah's back and cupped his ass, bringing their hips together. He had been hard even since he had seen Elijah waiting for him at the airport, and now his arousal was approaching the point where excitation felt more like an uncomfortable ache than a pleasantly anticipatory tension. Elijah seemed to be suffering from the same condition; he was moaning into Sean's mouth and rubbing restlessly against him, the hot brand of his cock pressed along Sean's, and Sean was absolutely certain he'd explode on the spot of sheer frustration if he didn't get rid of their pants, or at least Elijah's. His own jeans, stained at the crotch with a wet patch of pre-come, were a lost cause anyway.

Keeping a hand securely on Elijah's buttock, he broke the kiss and started attacking the button-fly of his lover's well-worn jeans with the other. He fumbled a little, but fortunately the fabric was so soft that the buttons slid out of the holes as if by magic. Elijah's underwear seemed to have been subjected to the same kind of spell, because it appeared to have mysteriously vanished; instead of Elijah's customary boxers, Sean's questing fingers met with wiry hair and warm damp skin, and both men gasped in unison as Sean's hand closed reflexively around the rock-hard shaft. 

“No underwear... what a great idea!” Sean panted.

“It saves time...” Elijah's answered, his voice as unsteady as Sean's. He pushed his cock into the tight sheath of Sean's fist, breathing heavily and sounding already on the verge of loosing control, his bright blue eyes unfocused and his cheeks flushed a dark pink. He tugged his T-shirt off over his head and shoved his jeans down around his knees, writhing and dislodging Sean's hand from his buttock in the process, then replacing it firmly where it belonged. Sean shuddered at the feeling of that firmly rounded cheek filling his hand so perfectly and squeezed it hard, making Elijah moan and his cock throb. It was rapidly becoming clear that Elijah's climax wouldn't be delayed any longer, so Sean thought he'd better make the event memorable, although regrettably quick. His fingers curled and slid along Elijah's cleft, aiming for his hole, but came to an abrupt halt as they hit hard plastic instead of yielding muscle. Elijah hissed and Sean jerked his hand away.

“What the fuck is that thing?” Sean blurted out with uncharacteristic inelegance, staring in astonishment at Elijah's bright red face and slightly embarrassed expression.

“Er... It's a butt plug. I know you're not into toys, but I thought it'd be a good idea to... well, to wear one for a little while, so I'd be ready, you know, stretched and lubed and all, and you could fuck me as soon as we'd be alone. It's not that I don't like the hand jobs, but... I haven't see you in three months and I'd really like to come with you inside me. I didn't mean to shock you.” Sean's arousal, which had wilted a little in surprise, came back with a vengeance at Elijah's colorful description.

“Oh. Oh!... I'm not really shocked, you just caught me unawares, is all. It's a great idea... I think,” he answered, voice tight. He touched the base of the plug gently, then jostled it more energetically and was rewarded with a gasp and a maddening wiggle that made Sean buck and groan helplessly. Oh, it was a wonderful idea alright, but if they wanted it to materialize, they'd better get this show on the road before it was too late.

“Turn around!” Sean ordered as he let go of the plug and opened his pants, freeing his over-sensitive cock from its confinement with as much caution as he'd been manipulating a time bomb. Elijah didn't seem to mind the authoritative tone and complied eagerly, bracing himself against the wall, ass sticking out. Sean could see the base of the plug wedged neatly between the firm buttocks, the dark purple of the toy contrasting obscenely with the milky white skin.

“You... you'll need to remove it yourself,” Sean said hoarsely. “I don't think I can do it without...” He broke up, grasping the base of his cock and trying to control his breathing as he watched Elijah reach back, grip the plug and pull it out of his body, slowly but without hesitation. The thing wasn't very long, but it was thick, and Sean could see sweat bead on Elijah's brow and the small of his back as the widest part of the plug stretched him. After what felt to Sean like a an agonizing eternity, the toy fell to the carpeted floor with a muffled thud and Elijah put his hands to the wall, tilting his hips.

“Please, Sean, don't tease me... I'm ready, I swear,” he panted, spreading his thighs wider in wanton invitation. Usually Sean wouldn't have dreamed of making love to Elijah without making sure he was thoroughly lubricated and prepared, but he could see that Elijah's slightly swollen hole was glistening with lube, and they were in no state to wait anyway. He grabbed Elijah's hips and pressed his cock against the slick opening, gasping as the strong ring of muscles yielded easily and wrapped the head of his shaft in a tight embrace.

“Yessss...” Elijah hissed between clenched teeth, fingers curling against the wall. Sean felt himself slide smoothly all the way in, as though his dick, his heart, his whole self had suddenly become magnetized and the true north was hidden somewhere deep inside his lover. The hot wet pressure around Sean was pure perfection, and so was Elijah, his body pressed tightly against Sean's, his scent and soft moans filling Sean's senses so completely that Sean felt he was about to drown in him and never come to the surface again.

There was no way that feeling -and himself, for that matter- would last, though, and his body took control as soon as his belly touched Elijah's ass. He started thrusting in powerful strokes that had him groaning and grunting in no time and made Elijah whimper and cry out whenever Sean's cock slid across his prostate. It was as hasty and frantic as all the other first times, but it was also so much more exhilarating, Sean thought as he watched with a mix of awe and possessiveness as his shaft disappeared over and over inside Elijah's ass. They were completely and utterly joined and for a few blissful moments nothing else existed but the joy of owning Elijah and being owned by him.

Elijah shifted and reached down with his right hand, propping himself up against the wall, his brow pressed against his left forearm. He started jacking off roughly, his moans going from needy to desperate in a few seconds. For a brief instant Sean toyed with the idea of replacing Elijah's hand with his own and bring him to climax himself, but the mere prospect of having that silky hardness slide and throb in his palm was enough to shatter the last remnants of his self-control. He trembled and lost his rhythm, thrusting jerkily as he felt the beginning of his orgasm tingle and sparkle in his spine and belly. He heard himself utter a strangled Oh God... Lij... and his world narrowed to the feel of Elijah's ass clenching tightly around him, building up Sean's pleasure until he couldn't contain it any longer and had to let it flow ecstatically into Elijah's body. He was aware Elijah was coming, too, bucking wildly and shouting Sean's name, but he found himself unable to do anything but cling to his lover and try to regain his breath and his senses.

With a last satisfied moan, Elijah slumped back heavily against him and Sean's knees gave way. The lovers collapsed gracelessly onto the floor, laughing and gasping, Elijah groaning softly as Sean slipped out of him. They stayed like this, wrapped in each other, for a few blissful minutes, the glorious feeling of holding a happy and relaxed Elijah on his lap more than compensating for the discomfort of the scratchy carpet under Sean's bare ass. There was semen everywhere, they were both drenched in sweat and they'd soon need to get up and take a shower before their clothes started sticking uncomfortably to their skin, but for now Sean couldn't think of any place in the world he'd rather be than there, in that impersonal hotel room, with his pants around his knees and the man he loved in his arms.

His gaze fell on the plug and his satisfied torpor started to disappear, replaced by a certain amount of curiosity. Taking the toy between his thumb and forefinger, he peered at it closely. He could feel Elijah's eyes on him, a little worried, and Sean tightened his embrace.

“You're right, I'm not into toys, Lij, but I've got to say I enjoyed this one very much,” he said at last, and Elijah sighed in relief. “But I'm wondering... Doesn't it hurt?”

“Not exactly. It's rather uncomfortable at first, but after a little while it's just distracting. But it does make sitting and walking... interesting, if you know what I mean. I didn't expect your fly to be delayed, and after two hours I was so hard I couldn't stand it any longer and I had to sneak into the men's room to jerk off,” Elijah grinned, wriggling as though he was still having the plug up his ass. Sean's limp cock gave a hopeful little twitch at the image Elijah's words conjured up and he had to clear his throat.

“Well, like I said, it was a great idea. We should use it again the next time,” Sean suggested, and laughed at Elijah's triumphant expression and victorious Yay!. “But next time... “ Sean broke off, kissed Elijah's mouth, then nipped his earlobe gently.

“The next time...” he murmured, his tone low and full of promises. “... I think I'll be the one wearing it."


End file.
